The Lost Lover
by Mrs. King of Pop
Summary: Imagine having to lose someone you love. Someone you really care for deeply... with a baby on your hands as well. Steve Rogers has to feel it... but with the help of Agent Natasha Romanoff, he starts to feel better about himself. He than learns a new part and feeling about himself.


Steven Rogers and… Tony Stark? Who've even thought those two would become lovers… And parents! To a beautiful 2 year old baby girl, whom they named Natalie Cindy Rogers- Stark and adore with their lives. She is the apple to her daddies eyes and they love her with all their hearts.

Steve and Tony fell in love shortly after battling the pathetic and worthless Loki. It wasn't long before everyone else found out about their relationship. To some (Bruce and Loki) it was hilarious, to others (Natasha and Clint) it was sweet, but kind of awkward and to one (Thor) it was confusing.

Soon after the relationship little Natalie made her way into the picture and now Steve and Tony cannot be anymore happier. As a proud and in love father, Steve thinks there is nothing that can make his happiness go away… That was… until it happened. Until everything in his world came shattering down on top of him layering him in bits of grief, pain and loss…_

It was one Saturday morning, Tony left for work leaving Steve with the baby. Natalie starts wincing from her crib. "Okay baby girl. Daddy's coming." Steve coos at her walking into Natalie's room and over to her crib. Natalie looks up at Steve and continues to cry, louder. Picking her up Steve walks out of the room and into the kitchen. "Are you hungry sweet pea? "

"No I'm actually pretty good thank you." Steve turns around to face Natasha who's just entered the door.

"Hey! I didn't know you were going to be here." Natasha rolls her eyes while smiling and goes to sit at the table. "Neither did I, but… Tony asked me to stop by and see if you need any help."

Steve laughs while shaking his head. "No I'm good. Except Natalie won't stop crying. Do you want to give it a try?"

"No thank you!" Natasha jumps out of her chair and to the other side of the room. "You know how I get with babies."

"Just asking." Steve turns around when there's a knock at the door. "You were expecting someone?" Natasha asks walking over to the door. "No, it could be Thor and Loki. Or Bruce and Clint."

Natasha answers the door and Thor and Loki enter the room. Thor looking very upset and as for Loki… he looks very uncomfortable.

"Ah! Welcome fellow Asgardians." Steve says sarcastically bowing. "What brings you here today?"

"Steven. I'm afraid we have some terrible news." Thor replies walking over to Steve and Natalie. "Bad news? What sort of bad news?" Natasha asks walking up to them.

"Not for you. For him." Loki nods at Steve and takes a seat at the table looking even more uncomfortable. "It's about Man of Metal." The tone of Loki's and Thor's voice catches Steve off guard and gets him to start worrying. Questions start to run through this head. Questions such as; where is Tony? Has anything happened to him? Why hasn't he texted and called me. He always texts me and calls me when he gets to work.

"What's wrong with Tony?" Steve turn around to face Loki, Thor and Natasha. Loki whispers something into Natasha's ear and her eyes turn from questioning to sorrow. "Oh My God…" She whispers. "Take the child with you." Thor says nodding towards Natalie. Natasha nods and walks over to where Steve stands, his eyes trained on Thor.

"Steve. Give me Natalie." Natasha reaches out towards Natalie who also starts reaching towards Natasha.

"No." Steve refuses tugging Natalie away from Natasha. "Whatever Loki and Thor have to say they can say it. In front of Natalie and me."

"Steven you must understand-" Thor starts. "I don't have to understand anything. Now tell me what the hell is going on here. What is wrong with Tony?"

"Give me the baby Steve." Natasha says grabbing Natalie. "Don't hurt her or struggle. Just give her to me. I wont do anything, I promise. We're just going to play in her room for a little bit." Steve looks over at Natasha and see she is barely holding in tears. He gets confused because Natasha never cries. NEVER! She hates to weep over things… she's Russian… Or she was. Nothing can make her cry, except… the impossible has happened. Steve starts to suspect the worse and tears well up in his eyes "Give me the baby." She insists.

Steve's grip on Natalie get weaker and weaker until Natasha can fully take Natalie in her arms. "Come on…" Natasha wipes her tears as she walks away holding Natalie on her hip. When the girls leave Loki and Thor try to avoid eye contact with Steve.

"What the fuck is going on here? Where's Tony?" Steve asks walking closer to them. Neither boy jumps up to speak or tell Steve. They're afraid to see Steve's reaction to the news and find that it's 100 times worse coming from them than any other Avenger. Steve sighs "Are you going to tell me or not? You don't just fucking walk in the room and say we have bad news than not tell me what you need to tell me." Thor and Loki stay silent looking down. Loki looks very uncomfortable and about to blow any second. Thor just gets even more upset. "Fine than…" Steve grabs his jacket and keys while making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Thor asks looking up.

"Out to someone who can tell me what the hell is going on."

"No one knows except up Steven." Loki replies looking over him. "Heimdall saw and informed up. We came as soon as we found out."

"Found out what?!"

"Steven…" Thor takes a huge sigh while quickly spitting out the words. "Tony is dead… He was shot in the head on the way to work." Loki puts his head in his hands and Thor looks out the window waiting for Steve's reaction. Only… lord knows Steve and he's very unpredictable. No one ever knows what goes on in his mind, except… Tony. _

"Wow… who knew it could be this hard."

"No one Steve. It's going to be okay-"

"NO it's not! Tony's gone and I'm raising a 2 year baby BY MY FUCKING SELF! Natasha do you have any idea how it feels like… t-t-to have your heart ripped out and stomped on. Imagine Clint dieing and you never having a chance to say goodbye. To be there when he dies, to tell him… HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM AND HOW MUCH YOU'LL MISS HIM!" Steve breaks down crying on the bed leaving Natasha sitting next to him with tears in her eyes. She and Clint aren't together, but she cares about him very much considering he spared her life before. A debt that hasn't, in her mind, been repaid. The topic of Clint dieing is hard for her and even harder now that she has to see Steve going through it. Especially with a baby on his hands.

"Steve… I may not know about the process of grieving, but I do know that… it's going to get better. You have to believe it will, for Natalie and for yourself. The avengers will never be the same again without Tony. We already lost one avenger… we cant lose two."

"I don't care about the fucking avengers! I just… I cant raise a little girl by myself."

"And you wont be. You have to remember we're all here. Natalie adores Loki, Thor and Clint." Steve sits up in bed and looks into Natasha's eyes.

"It's been 2 months… I don't think I can be a superhero, a father and… grief at the same time."

"Steve-"

"No… I cant do it." Steve sighs and stands up. "I'm done with it. I'm done with everything. I'm not an avenger anymore. And… Natalie and I are leaving. Away from here. Away from the life we had. Natasha there isn't anything you can say to change my mind." Steve turns around and walks towards the bathroom door. Before entering her turns back to her "We're leaving in 2 weeks." The door closes.

Natasha sighs and starts thinking things over. 'If Steve leaves than… we'll never be the same again. We cant lose two! We already lost one! I have to change Steve's mind… and I know just how to do it. It's risking, possibly suicidal, but… I have to do it. To save the time and to save Natalie's life from being ruined. If Steve is incapable of taking care of her… she won't be very happy when she's older._

That evening Natasha walks out of the room and into the living room where she finds Clint, Bruce, Thor, Loki and Natalie. Natalie is on top of Loki chewing on his hair while kicking and hitting him. At that sight I laugh along with everyone else. "Ha ha ha. Sure it's all so hilarious. Just wait til the child starts kicking and hitting you."

"Come on brother. Don't be such a downer. She's only… wait how old is the child?"

"2 I think." Bruce answers looking over at Natasha. "Any thing new?"

"They are moving." Everyone looks over at Natasha and look very confused. Neither one of them suspect what Steve just told Natasha and what she says next is a shock to them all. "Steve and Natalie are leaving Stark Tower. He wants out of the Avengers and he's leaving in 2 weeks. After that… we'll never see him again."

"But he's apart of us. He cant just leave." Thor roars standing up, scaring Natalie.

"Thor calm down. Natalie is watching you and… Actually he can. Steve has made up his mind and he cant cope with the loss of Tony, take care of Natalie, and be a superhero at the same time."

"Why of course he can-"

"You've never been in his position Loki." Loki sighs and shakes his head.

"I suppose your right. I do not know what is going on in that mortal's head. What are we going to do to stop him."

"I have a plan…" Natasha sighs "It might as well be suicidal. But if it helps keep Steve here, I'll do it."

"What do you mean you'll do it?" Clint asks standing up.

Natasha smiles up at all of them… "I'm going to…"_

2 Weeks later everyone gathers together to have a 'Goodbye Party' for Steve and Natalie. All of whom know Natasha's plan and know the party isn't necessary. Steve walks out of his room with Natalie in one hand and the last two bags in the other.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye." Steve sets the bags on the ground and turns to face the others. Thor is the first to respond as he stands up to walk over to them.

"Farewell Steven Rogers. " Thor lends out his hand to shake Steve's. Steve shifts Natalie to the other side and shakes Thor's hand firmly.

"Goodbye Thor."

"Bye Steve!" Everyone else, except Loki and Natasha, in the room yell. Steve laughs at them.

"Bye guys… I'll miss you. And so wont she. Right Natalie?" Natalie looks at all the Avengers in the room, but her eyes land on Loki. She reaches out for him. Steve looks over at Loki "What did you do? Grow some bond so something?"

Loki shrugs. "The child likes me, I cannot interfere with her feelings. Although… I cant quite blame her. I'm irresistible." Loki smiles proudly.

"Well here. Mr. Irresistible." Natasha says grabbing Natalie from Steve and handing her to Loki. "you're on baby watch. I have to show Steve something." With her back turned she winks at the other Avengers as they all try not to laugh.

"Not now Natasha. We really have to go-"

"But Steve your never coming back here, which means will never see you again."

"Yes you will… just, not soon."

"Well this is important." Steve sighs and nods his head. "We'll be back" Natasha grabs Steve's arm and pulls him into his and Tony's old empty bedroom. "We need to talk" She exclaims closing the door.

"Talk about what… Nothing you can say will make me change my mind by the way." Natasha bits her lip and looks down smiling. "What are you smiling about?" She shakes her head and gets closer to Steve. "Natasha… what is it?" Steve leans against the wall staring at her. Natasha quickly walks up to Steve, grabs his face and kisses him.

Caught off surprise Steve stands there with his eyes widen and his mouth open. Natasha refuses to pull away until Steve does something. Push her away, kiss her back… do something than just stand there with his mouth open. After five minutes Natasha starts to give up since Steve hasn't left his position. She's about to pull away until she feels something… Steve starts to kiss back. He's very tense and scared. Pulling away she looks into his eyes. Neither of them speaks, but just stare at each other breathing heavily. After a while Natasha sighs. "Steve… don't go. Please… for me… and for us." Natasha hasn't said it, but she always had a big crush on Steve. No… not just a crush. She feels very in love with him, yet she always told herself it was not going to happen, especially after she found out he loved Tony. Now she felt it was the perfect opportunity.

Steve just stares at her. As the minutes pass on Natasha starts to get nervous… It's quite. Too quite. She thinks the others are probably spying on them. "Steve please says something." Natasha grabs onto his hands and gets closer to him. "I know this is sudden, but… I had to do it. Please don't be angry at me. I just-" Steve cuts her off by grabbing onto her face and kissing her again. Natasha gasp and stumbles back a couple of steps until her back hits the wall. Steve follows after her, not breaking the kiss, nor letting of her. Both of their bodies pressed up against the wall clicks something in Steve's head.

He now doesn't want to leave. He now believes that him and Natasha and Natalie can have a life together. Sure, Tony will always be in his heart, but… he believes him and Natasha are meant to be. They've been together through a lot and to be honest… Steve really likes her. So does Natalie, so she wouldn't have a problem. Plus it would make everyone else happy if he stayed. Which is exactly what Natasha had in mind when planning the kiss with Steve. She had a feeling it would really work, considering how well she knows Steve.

Pulling away Steve presses his forehead to her. "When?" He asks. He means when did Natasha start liking him.

She sighs "I don't know, but… I know we can make this work. We just have to try. And I'll try my hardest and I know you will too."

"Tony…" Steve whispers looking down.

"I'm no Tony, but I know he would want you to be happy and so would Natalie." She grabs onto his face. "I can make you happy, just… give me a chance. Steven Grant Rogers please give us a chance… I love you."

Steve looks deep into her eyes and know she is telling the truth. He nods his head "I'll try to because… as much as I love Tony… it won't compare to my feelings to you." The biggest smile appears on Natasha faces. "I love you Natasha Romanoff"

"And I love you Steven Rogers."


End file.
